


A Club in Daytime

by blackedlist



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Big black cock, Blacked, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Interracial Relationship, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedlist/pseuds/blackedlist
Summary: Max agrees to visit a seedy bar with Chloe, only to end up having her first BBC experience at a glory hole.





	A Club in Daytime

Max sat in the leather seat in the corner of the club feeling uncomfortable. Chloe rested opposite her, but was busy thumbing her phone while chewing on the plastic straw of her drink. The club was seedy as hell, with scratched tables, stained glasses, and a side alley entrance into the underground that made it feel like a bunker. Worse, it was 6 p.m., and the place was completely empty. 

“How long are we going to be here for?” 

Chloe sighed. “You are so impatient, Max. Have you never heard that glory comes to those who wait?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes.” 

“Either way, just be a little patient. I promise, it will be worth the wait.” 

It took another five minutes till the bartender waved over at Chloe. The blue-haired brat got up and slipped the phone into the back pocket of her denim shorts. Watching her ass from behind as they went, Max wondered how that slender phone didn’t curve around her butt and break. She had never taken Chloe as the fitness type, but lately she had been going to the gym a lot more, which brought in a lot of attention.

They went down a hallway with a single light bulb dangling aimlessly from the ceiling and flickering unexpectedly. The toilet door intended for men had long lost its plate and now a poorly drawn penis that held its own balls and smiled had replaced it. Cute, sort of, in a creepy-and-I’m-glad-I-didn’t-see-this-for-myself-in-real-life-but-I-will-Tumblr-it kind of way. Max made a mental note of snapping a pic on their way out. 

The other door was meant for women, and Max wasn’t surprised to see there was no non-binary option available. Chloe went through it and waited for her to follow. “What?” asked Max sheepishly. “You gotta go or something?” 

Chloe raised her brows. “You’re so stupid.” 

Really? She was going to be rude now? A sigh.  _ The evening’s getting better and better _ .

Chloe headed towards one of the stalls and waved her inside. 

“What, you want me to go in there?” 

“You’re getting better at this.” 

Max went reluctantly, looking down at her feet to make sure she didn’t step in something. To her surprise, the toilet wasn’t there at all, and all the tiles had fallen off the wall which was now covered in girly scribbles and piss poor drawings. “This is what you wanted to show me?” 

Chloe got in with her, then closed the stall door and locked it. “What’s that?” 

Max’s eyes scanned the wall until they came to a hole. “It’s a--” Her brain froze. No, this couldn’t be what she wanted. “Chloe! Is this why you brought me here?” 

Her amused scoff sounded satisfied. “Sure as hell wasn’t for the art. Just wait.” She banged her fist against the wall and yelled out. “Hello, anybody there? Come on, we ain’t got all day, son.” 

Max cringed to hear her speak in that way. There was no knowing who was on the other side. That was the entire point of things like glory holes, after all. _ It could be a serial killer or a family friend _ . The uncertainty didn’t excite her one bit - it just made her nervous.

Chloe crossed her arms. “Calm down. You’re gonna have a heart attack.” 

As she stared at the wall, Max could see something moving through the hole. Not just something, but a big dick, and not just any sort of big dick, but a huge black one. By the time it came all the way through it dangled down from the sheer force of gravity. “Jesus, that’s big,” she blurted. 

“I know. It’s awesome.” Chloe gently reached over and placed her palm against the underside of the shaft, moving her fingers up and down in an appraising caress. “I love me some nigger dick.” 

“You can’t say that word!” Her tone was angry, but lowered enough for it to sound hushed and panicked. “What’s wrong with you?” 

There was no response. Instead, Chloe winked, then crouched down and gave the cock a few strokes, slowly starting to suck on it. The thing was so big that it barely fit in her mouth past the tip, so most of what she did was roll her tongue all over its surface, getting the whole length of it to glisten and drip with her warm spit. The wet sounds echoed throughout the bathroom and rang in Max’s ear with dreadful import. What if their families found out about this? What if people at school did?

“We can’t do this!” she insisted, grabbing her friend by the shirt. “We have to go!” 

“Why can’t we?” Chloe laughed and rubbed her lips over the sides of the big black dick, nibbling at it softly with her teeth, moaning under her breath as she went. There seemed to be no stopping her now. “God, it tastes so fucking good.”

Max stood by helplessly and watched her play with the thickly-veined shaft, kissing it and stroking it at the same time. Somehow it had gotten even larger, and the foreskin was pulled back in the process to reveal a dark head pulsating and dripping with hot white seed. 

Heart pounding and cheeks blushing, Max looked away. She needed to leave this place. Get out while she still could. She never imagined Chloe would be into this stuff. The glory hole, maybe… but a black guy? Not that there was anything wrong with it, of course! It was good to see that she wasn’t actually racist, but it just wasn’t something predictable… 

“Aren’t you going to help me out?” 

Max’s eyes went down again to the throbbing black cock. It was so fucking big. She had watched some porn movies in her life, but none of them were ever this gigantic size. Maybe it was a fake? Maybe this was a prank? But there was just no way… It was literally beating against Chloe’s mouth like a soundless drum. Just what did that thing feel like to touch?... Max licked her lips instinctively, unable to look away.

Chloe locked eyes with her as she went on with her honest worship, stretching her mouth wide as she attempted to bring the head into her mouth. There was something oddly satisfying about watching her friend do this… Max rarely saw Chloe enjoy  _ anything _ , and now she seemed positively ecstatic. From the labored breaths to the slow and thoughtful way she ran her fingers over his black dick, there was real love there. For once, Chloe seemed truly happy. 

“Honey,” she muttered hotly, licking her lips. “Come down and enjoy this with me.” 

Max shook her head as fast as she could. “No, Chloe, I can’t… You know that… I don’t do stuff like this…” 

“You have to. It’s great.” 

“And I’m with Warren. You know that.” 

Chloe grabbed her by the wrist and tugged at her hard, pulling her down until Max knelt by her side on the floor. The BBC was right in her face now, a thick string of cum oozing from the tip and dangling to the floor, its enormous veins pumping blood through it as fast as it could, looking as if it were all muscle. 

The blue eyes of her friend narrowed knowingly. “Just give it a kiss. That’s all. Just a tiny kiss.” 

“I can’t…”

“Sure you can. It’s easy peasy.” 

Max wanted to stay pure and true to Warren, but Chloe grabbed her by the back of the head and slowly pushed her in until the BBC was right in her face, one extra move away from hitting her lips. Close enough, in fact, for her to take its powerful musk in through her nostrils. A completely unfamiliar smell, yet one so thrilling and nostalgic it felt like she had known it for a lifetime. It came like the hit of a drug, and soon her entire white teenage body tingled in response, burning to connect with that powerful and steaming man meat before her. Was this why so many girls her age dated only black guys? There was no way Warren was just as nice and big as this..

“Go on,” Chloe whispered wetly, nuzzling up against her ear. “Kiss it. Pleasure it. Worship it. You know you want to, you fucking slut. Do what you were made for.”

_ Do what I’m made for? But I’m not-- _

Her lips connected to shaft. She could feel the heat of it as if it were melting on her lips, and the sweet taste hitting all the taste buds in her virgin mouth. She wanted to protest, but instead her tongue came out to lick at the black meat submissively, the little pink thing struggling to cover the area of the monster before it.

Though Max had never pleasured a cock before, not ever, it came surprisingly easy to her now, her body operating on an automatic series of licks and strokes and kisses. She shivered when she realized her tiny hands could barely go halfway around its insane girth, and the way their whiteness contrasted with his chocolaty skin made her mouth water and sent a wave of arousal through her that unleashed the floodgates. 

_ God, it’s so fucking big _ , she thought stupidly.  _ It’s so big, _ she repeated in her head, like a new mantra of a mindbroken BBC slut. Five minutes ago she worried about what the world would say, now she worried about what her new black master would say if she failed to make him feel good. She was just a stupid white teen that hadn’t done this before, so she hoped he would understand...

Chloe stroked her hair and encouraged her, and soon Max began to lick the entire shaft up and down, kissing it with as much love and desire as her bestie had done before her, coming around to the massive head so that her pink young lips could stretch wide to a tearing point.

“Easy now,” whispered Chloe, “just take it easy… There’s no rush…” 

Her ears popped and rang as her mouth stretched further and further, struggling to take the monstrous head into her mouth. She could feel her lips passing over the slippery surface, and soon her tongue connected to it as well, flicking wildly over the tip. She could feel him getting hornier as well, waves of ever-increasing hardness coming over the shaft while his black creamy goodness spilled against her soft tongue. So sweet and tasty...

“Holy fuck!” cried Chloe, almost shocked. “You’re doing it, Max. You’re fucking doing it?” 

She was? All she could see was the black shaft stretching before her towards the wall and her hands as she massaged it, while the head filled her tiny mouth so tightly that just passing her tongue from one side of her mouth to the other was a pain. 

_ I’m doing it, _ she realized, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride. She was able to please this beautiful black stud and take his huge head inside without any experience or practice, even when Chloe herself hadn’t been able to. His rock-hard cock trembled in her small white hands, while his hot seed kept coming through it and passing down her throat. Max only caressed the BBC with her fingers, trying to let him know that she was okay with it and wanted it. _ I need your seed, Master _ , she thought weakly.  _ Please. Give it all to me _ . 

She gagged and teared up, but kept her hold on it tight, not daring to let him down. That a white girl like her could get to serve an amazing big black cock like this was a real privilege, and she did not want to let him down for a second. Even if he dislocated her jaw, that was a price worth paying for his satisfaction. The cum kept clogging her nose and made it hard to breathe, but she went on with it, while Chloe soon joined in and started kissing along the shaft with renewed vigor. 

Soon enough he had stopped coming, and his dick softened somewhat. 

Once it left her mouth, Max took a deep breath, then helped Chloe in practically making out with the cock, their spit combining as they slobbered all over it and lapped at the drops of cum that still came as they squeezed it dry. The stud slowly drew it back through the hole, even as they both begged him to keep it out a little longer. 

As she knelt there with cum dripping from her chin and down her clothes, the realization of what she had done soon dawned upon Max. She had sucked some random black stranger off in a bathroom without premeditation. Her mouth’s virginity that Warren begged for all the time had been given to a nigger for nothing... Her parents would have killed her if they somehow found out.

The guilt soon hit her, and she couldn’t imagine that she had just done what she did.  _ This isn’t like me at all! At all!  _ She wanted to scream. But the taste of black cock was all over her mouth, and what wasn’t inside of her had seeped into the fabric of her good clothes. 

The worst part was knowing that if it came through the hole once more, she would react in the same way towards it. In theory it was gross and wrong, but once she saw it… Just closing and eyes and thinking about it again was enough to give her goosebumps. _ I just can’t help it, _ she realized. _ I can’t help it at all… My body wants it... _

“Admit it,” said Chloe. “You loved it.” 

“You can’t tell anyone,” said Max firmly. She grabbed her hands and squeezed them. “No one.” 

“Admit it and I won’t.”

“It’s true. I loved it. But I feel bad about it.” 

“You’re telling me. Why do you think I feel like shit all the time? I’m a nigger-lover to my core, apparently. But you know what they say.” 

Max finished it by herself: “ _ Once you go black, you never go back. _ ” 

Chloe grimaced. “Unfortunately so.” 

Her fast-beating heart and ever-tingling pussy confirmed the truth of it. 


End file.
